herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Dan Mott
Dr. Dan Mott is one of three main heroes from the 2004 American teen comedy film Without a Paddle. He and his friends Jerry Conlaine and Tom Marshall ends a nefarious drug ring. In addition, Dan incarcerates several dangerous criminals, protects two innocent women in tune with nature, provides treatment to Tom's life-threatening gunshot wound, and generously gives his share of a treasure to Tom. Dr. Dan Mott is portrayed by Seth Green. Appearance / Personality Dan is a Caucasian male in his late twenties. His distinguishing physical features include red hair, blue eyes, and a short stature. He has a neurotic and uptight personality. He jokes around a lot with Jerry and Tom. Dan studied hard in school and earned a medical degree. After graduating, he started his own professional practice. Compared to Jerry and Tom, Dan makes the most money. Dan's clothing varies throughout the film. At work, Dan dresses in casual business clothing along with a white coat that identifies him as a doctor. During off-work hours, Dan wears regular clothes. During the adventure through the Oregon wilderness, Dan's clothing changes into various ensembles that include typical camping clothes, almost nude except for his underwear (white briefs) & fanny pack, vintage 1960s clothing (courtesy of Del - a man the trio meets in the woods), and casual clothing that includes pleated pants. Dan is very busy with work to have a girlfriend. At the beginning of the movie, Dan wants to ask out his nurse co-worker Sandi but never follows through on his feelings. At the end of the film, Dan ends up in bed with one of the nature women he met during the film's main adventure. Main heroic acts As Dan and his friends are looking for D.B. Cooper's lost loot, they accidentally encounter two drug dealers named Elwood and Dennis. After escaping their initial confrontation with Elwood and Dennis, the trio have a few more skirmishes that culminates in a final fight near an underground cavern. During this last confrontation, Dan and his friends are trapped in the underground cavern when they hear Elwood and Dennis close by. The trio finds a tunnel that leads back to the surface but only Dan is small enough to fit. Dan crawls through the tunnel and sneaks behind Elwood and Dennis. As Elwood and Dennis are getting ready to shoot at Jerry and Tom, Dan hits both gunmen with a giant tree branch knocking them into the underground cavern. Elwood & Dennis fight it out with Jerry & Tom, but it all ends when the sheriff shoots a gun in the air. When everyone is out of the cavern, Dan and his friends are held at gunpoint by the sheriff, Elwood, and Dennis. Without anyone noticing, Dan sees a grenade that Elwood dropped earlier and hides it in his hand. As Dan and his friends are escorted to the edge of the cliff, Dan secretly hands over the grenade to give Jerry a weapon to scare off the bad guys. The grenade ends up causing a tree to fall on the criminals allowing the trio to become local heroes. When Dan and his friends are lost in the wilderness they meet two nature women named Flower and Butterfly living in a giant redwood tree called "Earth Child". The two women help the tired trio by showing them where to bathe and providing food for them. Also, Flower and Butterfly show the men their radio. The men use the radio to communicate for help and to give their location. Unfortunately, the people who receive the message are Elwood and Dennis pretending to be assistance. A few minutes later, Elwood and Dennis show up to "Earth Child" and start to cut down the tree. Tom rappels down to cause a distraction while Dan and everyone else in the tree deal with Elwood & Dennis. After Tom secures a rope, Dan is the first one to zipline to the ground. When Jerry ziplines down Dan is nearby to help Jerry get back on his feet. Tom gains control of one of Elwood's and Dennis' vehicles. Dan and Jerry are picked up by Tom. The trio causes Elwood & Dennis to stop focusing their attack on the tree and to chase Dan and his friends. When Elwood & Dennis are safely away from the tree Dan and his friends manage to lose the criminals in the woods. Ultimately, the two women and "Earth Child" are saved by Dan and his friends. Dan heroically helps his friend Tom both physically and financially. During the trio's first encounter with Elwood & Dennis, they had to avoid getting hit with gunfire. Unfortunately, Tom was hit with a bullet on his left arm. Since Dan is a doctor, he is able to provide treatment for Tom's gunshot wound and prevent infection from setting in. At the end of the film, Del gives the trio a bag containing D.B. Cooper's parachute and $100,000. Jerry says he is good and he doesn't need a share of the money. Then, Tom asks if Dan wants to share the money 50/50. Dan knows he already makes a lot of money from his job and he knows Tom needs the money. Dan smiles and lets Tom have all the money by using an earlier wager as a pretext. Tom is grateful and jokes back by trying to also collect Dan's left testicle (which was part of the wager). Overall, Dan is a hero to Tom for the medical treatment, the generous handling of the loot, and the open reception of Tom's jokes. Gallery Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in Without a Paddle wearing briefs and helping to lure away Elwood and Dennis.png|Dan preparing to stop Elwood and Dennis from hurting Flower and Butterfly Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in Without a Paddle wearing briefs and rushing to defend Earth Child.png|Dan rushing to defend Earth Child from the chainsaw assault Jerry Conlaine (Matthew Lillard) in boxers and Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in briefs in Without a Paddle ziplining to join Tom.png|Dan ziplining to the ground to join Tom Dr Dan Mott (Seth Green) in briefs in Without a Paddle enjoying the zipline.png|Dan enjoying the zipline down to the ground Jerry, Dan, and Tom in Without a Paddle huddling for warmth.jpg|Jerry, Dan and Tom huddling together for warmth during the cold night rain Jerry, Dan, and Tom trying to sleep in Without a Paddle.png|Jerry, Dan, and Tom trying to sleep Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Soul Searchers Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Role Models Category:Lawful Good Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Outright Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paragon Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wealthy Category:Benefactors